Of Feathers and Folly
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: One day, Basil decides to take a day off to play a tickle game with Olivia and Fidget.


**What inspired me to write this fic is** _ **A Lesson to be Learned**_ **by Reyelene.**

At Basil's flat on a Friday afternoon, Olivia and Fidget stopped by to pay a visit with Mr. Basil. "Hi, Mr. Basil," Olivia greeted.

"Hi, Basil," Fidget saluted.

"Hello, Olivia. Fidget," Basil said in a friendly voice, "What are you up to today?"

"Not much," Olivia replied.

"We just thought we'd stop by and you know?" Fidget paused, "Visit." He found himself blushing.

"Well, I'm glad you came," Basil said as he closed the door behind them on their way in.

He started playing his violin when Olivia asked, "Basil, can you teach us how to play a violin?"

The detective stopped for a moment. "Sure, young lady, I have extras in case my new one gets broke," Basil answered with a smile.

Fidget and Olivia followed him upstairs to Basil's room, where Basil kept extra violins. "There now, let's give them a try back downstairs, shall we?" Basil asked them.

"Sure thing, Basil," Fidget replied as he and Olivia stepped after the mouse detective.

Once downstairs, Basil commanded, "Watch me." They watched as he started to play his violin. "Now, you try."

Olivia and Fidget were very careful by how they held, positioned, and played _their_ violins. Sadly, no matter how long they practiced, they were unable to succeed.

Although Basil was disappointed, he didn't overlook this because he knew and appreciated that they tried very hard, but weren't making it. So, he quickly decided to move on to plan B. "Alright, kids. Let's move on to plan B," he suggested as he gently removed the violins and placed them where he found them.

"But what'll it be?" Olivia asked.

Fidget found feathers scattered all over the floor behind the green chair that Basil never sat in. He picked one up.

Basil gasped at it and thought, _That's a good idea!_ "Looks like he's up to something," he said and strode over to the pile of feathers, "We will play a little game called 'Of Feathers and Folly'."

"What's 'Of Feathers and Folly'?" Olivia inquired.

"Yeah, what is it? Tell us!" Fidget encouraged, wanting to know the purpose of the game and why the game was named for what it was.

"Well, the objective of the game is you tickle an individual just for the fun of it," Basil explained, "So it's kind of like 'tickle torture'."

"I love it!" Fidget piped up, bouncing about in the verge of excitement.

"Good, now, let's play!" Basil said and they sprinted around the room tickling one another with feathers. Even Fidget received that dosage!

"Basil, if you're going to play that game, play it outside!" Mrs. Judson scolded.

"Basil, she's right," Olivia defended, "I think we should play that game outside."

"Yeah, and think about your violin," Fidget pointed out, "There could be a chance that you can break it."

"I have my new one up on top of the fire place," Basil said, pointing toward his violin that sat on top of the fire place.

"Oh," Fidget commented ruefully.

"Alright, children, let's go for a walk!" Basil said as he clapped his hands.

Olivia and Fidget started to go, but he stopped them. "But first, we'll bring feathers," the mouse detective said and they brought feathers on their walk.

Behind them, Dr. Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, and Toby secretly followed. They wanted to go out for a walk to get some fresh air, as well.

…

It was all sunny and warm and there was nothing that could possibly ruin their day. As always, they stopped at St. James Park in old London. What could possibly go wrong on a day like this?

"Now, the purpose of the game is you'll each use a feather to chase one another," Basil explained, "If you're not quick enough, you'll get caught in an instant in a fitful of giggles. I, for one will go first. Let the game begin!"

At Basil's signal, they all made a run for it.

"Catch me if you can, Basil!" Fidget taunted playfully as he ran, "Oh, I'm going for the old man!" He was hot on Dawson's heels, alright and Dawson stopped dead in his tracks, trying to catch his breath. "Gotcha!" Fidget shouted as he jumped on his back, tickling the old man.

"Fidget, young lad, be careful!" Dawson warned with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry," Fidget apologized as he slid off, "I'll go easy on you next time." He took off running again and hopped onto Basil.

"Fidget, what on earth are you doing on my back?" Basil asked him.

Instead of answering, Fidget tickled him with his feather.

"Oh, Fidget, you're such a ruffian!" Basil joked as he tickled Fidget back.

"NO…HAHA…I'M…HAHA…NOT-T-T-T!" Fidget laughed.

"You fiend!" Basil teased as he set the bat back on the ground.

As soon as Fidget caught his breath, he said, "Now, I'm going to get Livy and Toby!" He sprinted off to look for them. "Gotcha!" he yelled as he snatched up Olivia and tickled her.

"Oh, Fidget…haha…you get me every time!" Olivia giggled and tickled Fidget in return, making him chuckle. When she finished laughing, she said, "Oh, Fidget, you've always been so ticklish!" He finally let go of her and went to find Toby, but was caught off-guard by Olivia's father, who picked him up. "Oh, come on, man!" Fidget chuckled, "When will this fight ever end?"

"Now, now, Fidget. It's only a game like Basil said," Mr. Flaversham reminded him and set him free.

 _Finally, I get to tickle Toby,_ Fidget thought. "Hey, Toby!" Fidget called and whistled, "Come here, boy!"

Toby obeyed.

"Roll over," Fidget commanded and Toby complied with it, "Good boy. Look out for the tickle monster!" He climbed onto the dog and tickled him with his feather.

The foursome mice were now after the bat and the Basset Hound dog and they were in a range of feathers and folly. "The game's not over yet, Fidget, my dear boy and Toby!" Basil warned. All of them, including Fidget and Toby, who were so ticklish, laughed their heads off.

"Alright, stop before I pee my pants!" Fidget ordered with a laugh.

"And we don't want that now, do we?" Basil said observantly.

"Ready to head on back, Fidget? Olivia? As soon as we get a drink?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Yes, father," Olivia answered as she, her father, and the bat went to get a drink of water.

When they returned, Fidget said, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Basil, Dawson, and Toby. See ya. We'll be back."

"Bye, Basil. Bye, Dr. Dawson. Bye, Toby," Olivia said.

"Bye, bye! Come again!" they called as the Flavershams and Fidget walked all the way home.

"Kids can be so ticklish, can't they?" Basil mused.

"Very likely so," Dr. Dawson replied.

Toby barked in agreement.

The End


End file.
